The Monster Of Rosewood
by Lazer221
Summary: The Winchester's latest case brings them to Rosewood, in search of Allison DiLaurentis's killer. There are lots of possibilities, and they need to narrow it down fast. More people are showing up dead and Dean has to hide his job from Aria, one of the girls he met. But what if the truth slips out? Will she be in danger?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aria

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing. I reached over, shutting the annoying thing off, and was out of bed and dressed in 10 minutes. I walked into the kitchen where Mike was eating breakfast. I grabbed a muffin and was off to the Rosewood Grill for coffee. When I got inside, I saw two men sitting at the counter that looked to be in their mid-twenties.

As I got my coffee, the one with longer hair asked, ''Hey, do you know where is the DiLaurentis house is?''

''I could point you in the right direction," I said.

"Sure," said the one with short hair.

They walked out of the Grill and the boys led me to a beautiful black 1967 Chevy Impala. ''This is beautiful. Is it yours?'' I asked.

''Yeah, it's mine," the boy with shorter hair said, climbing into the driver's seat. Then he gestures for me to get in the passenger side. ''Can you just point me down the right road?'' asked the boy with short hair.

''I fail to see the point of having her sit there then, Dean," says the boy with long hair.

''Shut up Sam," says Dean. Sam climbs into the back of the car and I point him down the right street.

When we get to the DiLaurentis house I ask, ''Can one of you drive me back to grill to get my car by 9:00?''

''Could you wait in the car for a little bit? Then we'll drive you back," says Dean.

''Okay," I say.

He and Sam walk up the path and ring the doorbell. After a few seconds, the door opens. My eyes get wide when I see them show Mrs. DiLaurentis FBI badges. They didn't seem like the FBI in the car or at the Grill. She lets them in her house after they exchange a few words.

I wait in the car for about five minutes in silence. I finally see them walking out the door and to the car. When we get to the Grill I say, ''Bye guys.''

I am answered by Dean saying, ''Bye...? What did you say your name is?''

''Aria," I reply.

''Bye Aria," he says. Then he hands me his number and says, ''Call me tonight, we can meet sometime.'' Then he drives off with Sam who has climbed into the passenger seat.

I look down at the number in my hand, wondering what I just got myself into. I walk across the parking lot to my car and get I turn the radio on and turn up the volume because I love this song. Then I drive home.

When I get inside the house Mike is gone, probably at some friend's house. I go into my room and look at the number, wondering when to call. I text Hanna, she always knows when to call or text a boy.

_-Hey, I got this guy's number and I'm not sure when to call him. _I get her reply right away.

_-When did you get his number and when did he tell you to call him?_

_-About 8:30, and tonight._

_-Then call him tonight anytime 5:30-7:00._

_-Thanks:)_

_-Anytime. _

After getting her last message, I tuck my phone in my pocket.

At 6:30 I call Dean, and he answers. ''Hello?'' He says.

''Hi," I say.

''Hey, Aria," he says, and I hear him say, ''Shut up Sam.''

''So...Why did you ask me to call?''

''I was wondering if you knew any places in the area that served good food.''

''There are lots, but my personal favorite is Ferdinand's''

''Can I pick you up in 30 minutes?''

''Sounds good to me.'' I say, then go over to my closet and pick out a red dress that ends just above my knee and has spaghetti straps, then put it on. I go into the bathroom and put on silver eyeshadow and a light red shade of lipstick. By the time I finish the rest of the makeup, 25 minutes have passed. I quickly pick out silver heels to match my eyeshadow and wait by the door anxiously.

**[A/N]: This is my first fanfic, so please give me some reviews. I'd like to know what you think. And I'd like to thank Arabian3332 for her editing skills. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean

I arrived at Aria's house right on time. She opened the door and came out in a beautiful red dress and silver heels. I got out of the car, walked over to the passenger side, and opened the door for her. I got in the car and drove off towards Ferdinand's. I hoped no demons would mess this up.

When we arrive at the restaurant, I get out first and open her door for her. We walk towards the restaurant and go inside. We are seated by a window. I order a taco bowl and an enchilada, and Aria ordered a burrito. When we get our food I eat my taco bowl first, then my enchilada. Aria eats her burrito in the same amount of time that I eat my taco bowl and enchilada.

When we are done eating and go outside Aria looks at some dude with black hair and clothes that are _so_ early 2000's. I mean seriously, does anybody still wear that stuff? She walks over to him and I can see they are having a very intense conversation. I listen.

"What are you doing here, Ezra?''

''Who the hell is that?" Ezra asks; I already don't like him.

"That's Dean.''

''How long have you known him?''

She gives him a look that could send demons back to where they came from.

''Though it's none of your business, I met him this morning''

''You're on a date with a man you just met? Are you crazy?''

''That's debatable.''

This Ezra dude is starting to look a bit, make that a lot, ticked off.

I saunter up to her side and put my arm around her. ''Is there a problem sir?'' I ask him.

''My problem is you're on a date with my girlfriend,'' he says.

''Ex-girlfriend.'' Aria says, putting emphasis on the ex.

''Look, I don't know who you are, but Aria clearly doesn't want you back, so you can leave at any time.''

I can tell by his body language that he is about to throw a punch. He does. I duck down, and it goes over my head. I get under his guard quickly, and using moves that are much below my level, I get him in a hold.

''You can walk away right now and nobody has to get hurt,'' I say in my best back-down-or-else voice.

I let him out of my hold and he walks back to his as we are getting into Baby I see a huge cloud of black smoke heading towards the restaurant.''Oh fudge,'' I say.

''What?'' Aria asks.

''Let's go''I say, quickly opening her door for her, but she too is watching the black cloud in the sky.

''What is that?'' she asks.

''It looks like smoke from the restaurant,'' I say.

As it gets closer she says, ''I don't think smoke moves that fast.'' and then she gets out of the car.

''Dammit,'' I mutter, getting out of the car.

Aria watches in horror as the demon possesses an older looking lady walking down the street. The lady makes a beeline straight for us. I say, ''Get in the car, I'll handle this,'' and walk up to the demon as Aria gets in the car.

I exorcise the demon and it exits the poor old lady. I walk back to the car, thinking, this is worst date ever.

When I get home I notice that Sam has turned the place into a hunter's worst nightmare. There are old newspapers strewn around the apartment, but what catches my eye is the new newspaper that says another girl was found dead in her backyard buried alive. This brother had been looking for her, found the spot with no grass, and dug her out. She had been hit in the back of the head, hard, with what they thought was a shovel. It had knocked her out and then she had been suffocated by being buried alive. Just then Sam walked in. ''Looks like we have a job to do, brother,'' I say and we climb into Baby.


End file.
